Tostadas
by Daiane Dana
Summary: Éste es mi pequeño homenaje a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Death Note, Beyond Birthday. La chica es un OC que llevaba tiempo en mi cabeza.


Este es mi pequeño homenaje a uno de mis personajes favoritos de Death Note, Beyond Birthday

…...

Tostadas

Entró en el supermercado como cualquier otro día; con hastío y algo mosqueada por tener que realizar los encargos de su madre, pero sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Realmente no esperaba nada fuera de lo normal, se limitaba a coger los alimentos escritos en la lista con gestos mecánicos, robóticos y regulares, sin prestar más atención de la necesaria.

Pan, leche, huevos, mantequilla, chocolate, fruta… todo transcurría envuelto en una neblina opaca, mientras su mente estaba lejos repasando los asuntos del día y las tontas peleas del colegio. Asuntos sin importancia, discusiones estúpidas a las que tres meses atrás no habría destinado un segundo de su tiempo, aunque claro, antes no debía mantener su mente ocupada constantemente, rodeando con preciso acierto ciertos episodios de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus propias pesquisas y conectó los auriculares a su teléfono mientras seleccionaba su lista de canciones. Suspiró mientras evitaba pensar en nada más. Sonaba rock.

Perfecto.

Volvió a sumirse en la neblina anestésica de la que prácticamente había vivido las últimas semanas y siguió comprando. Caminó sin ánimo hasta una de las estanterías mientras miraba su lista, en ella había escrita con perfecta caligrafía una sola palabra:

Mermelada

Con un escalofrío aterrizó de golpe en la realidad.

_Genial mamá. Por lo menos podrías haberte dignado a decirme de qué sabor la querías._

Repasó el estante golpeteando rítmicamente con los dedos los potes con diferentes sabores. Naranja, melocotón, albaricoque, moras, arándanos ¿acaso no eran lo mismo?, manzana, pera… y en último lugar fresa.

Cogió el pote sin pensar y no fue hasta ver el espeso mejunje rojo que su mente no la saltó con una rápida secuencia de imágenes de los últimos meses. Realmente, una puñalada en el estómago le hubiese sentado mejor.

Tragó saliva compulsivamente y sintió la ya característica sensación de tener aquellos ojos color sangre taladrándole la nuca. Se giró de sopetón, con la respiración agitada esperando verle detrás con su habitual aura de autosuficiencia psicopática, pero allí no había nadie.

Sonrío tristemente de lado, reprimiéndose internamente por su estupidez, pero en un rincón oscuro de su mente sabía que se hubiera sentido inmensamente más feliz de haberle visto allí.

La opresión que empezaba a sentir en el pecho se hacía cada vez más insoportable, así que terminó la compra rápidamente, pagó con prisa y volvió a casa prácticamente corriendo sin importarle que la llovizna que mantenía el cielo encapotado la empapase.

Abrió rápidamente y al entrar la invadió una sensación de alivio increíble y pensó que así debían de sentirse las gacelas cuando dejaban atrás a un león.

Guardó las provisiones en su lugar de forma lenta y metódica, asegurándose de que quedasen perfectamente alineados y dedicándole especial atención a tareas que normalmente ni se hubiese molestado en hacer, como quitar las frutas pasadas del frutero. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantener su mente ocupada

Pero al terminar, el desasosiego que la había invadido al ver la mermelada volvió a reclamar cada fibra de su cuerpo con más intensidad que antes, resquebrajando sus débiles defensas.

Empezó a temblar. Se arrebujó en la cazadora de cuero que llevaba, pero no sirvió de nada, así que se quitó los auriculares, conectó el teléfono al aparato de sonido y subió el volumen al máximo.

Pasó así un cuarto de hora, sentada en un rincón del salón sin parar de temblar y sintiéndose tan vulnerable que le daban ganas de llorar. Alguien en el piso de arriba golpeó el suelo. En realidad llevaba haciéndolo varios minutos, pero lo había ignorado hasta entonces.

Suspiró y se levantó tambaleándose. Apagó la música de un golpe sordo y suspiró largamente.

Caminó hasta la cocina y tostó dos rebanadas de pan de molde y cuando todavía estaban calientes les untó por encima un poco le la mermelada de fresa que había comprado. Con mucho esmeró se aseguró de que el espeso liquido rojo estuviese esparcido de forme uniforme, creando un cuadrado perfecto. Sonrío ante su trabajo. Lo emplató y se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

Probó una tostada. Deliciosa. Empezaba entender su obsesión y se lo imaginó allí, apoyándose en la encimera con su sonrisa de superioridad y sus penetrantes ojos rojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel producto de su estúpida imaginación se volviese realidad, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

Con una mirada triste sonrió a la estancia vacía y acercó el plato a la nada.

-¿Tostadas?


End file.
